Party
by MarsInsane
Summary: Sarah throws a party but someone spiked the drinks. What happens when Ethan gets a little drunk? Takes place after second season. Bethan Flirty and forward Ethan
1. Chapter 1

Party

BoyxBoy pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor make any profit from My Babysitter's a Vampire.

* * *

><p>Sarah found her friend swaying lightly holding an empty cup in his hand. She gave a little laugh and walked closer to him but frowned at the dazed look on his face. She also caught the smell of alcohol. Her party was supposed to be a 'No alcohol allowed' type deal and she knew Ethan wouldn't have brought it or even drunk it if he knew it was alcohol. So great, someone had spiked the drinks.<p>

"Ethan?" Sarah asked her friend as she shook him a little. He blinked and when he focused on her he gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Hello gorgeous." Ethan said leaning into her space. She reeled back from the smell of booze and the forwardness from her usually shy dork. She placed a hand on his shoulder before he could step even more into her and urgently texted Benny. For once the two hadn't shown up together, which now she knew was a bad thing. Although given how much trouble they normally got into with the supernatural of course she'd have to babysit them when it came to normal things. She snorted at the thought that she became their babysitter in more ways than one, not to mention she seemed to watch them more than Jane.

Sarah had gotten so lost in thought she didn't notice Ethan wander away. She quickly looked around and spotted him dancing, which would have been fine but instead of awkward dorky dancing, or even awkward drunk dancing, Ethan was actually really good. And being way to sensual. A thought that had never crossed her mind when it came to Ethan Morgan. She texted Benny again to hurry up.

When Sarah looked up from her phone, which only took her three seconds, Ethan was wandering off again. He walked up to a couple and started chatting them up. Of course she could hear everything they were saying. The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away. Sarah was expecting Ethan to go after the girl or find a new one but he stayed and started flirting with the guy. Her mouth dropped open and she was going to intervene when her view was blocked.

"Now why was I needed so urgently? Is your party that in need of the awesome that is Benny?" Benny asked as he stood in front of Sarah. Sarah just gave him a look and side stepped him to find Ethan.

"No. My party was already awesome. The problem is Ethan." Sarah said. She felt Benny go from 'easy going party' mode to 'extreme but trying to be calm about it' mode.

"What's wrong?! Where is he?" Benny asked.

"He's fine-ish. Someone spiked my drinks and I left him alone for a little while. When I got back he was a little drunk..." Sarah said as she felt Benny's shoulders sag in relief. She finally spotted Ethan and she tried not to gape at the scene.

"Okay. Well then we get to see what kind of drunk he is. I always figured he'd be a loud drunk or a snuggler." Benny said. Sarah just put a hand on his shoulder and pointed at something. Benny's eyebrows shot up in surprise but then furrowed in annoyance.

Ethan was leaning against a wall with a guy practically pressed up against him. Benny couldn't hear what they were saying but judging by Sarah's face it wasn't PG. Ethan kept touching the guy's arm and smiling in a very flirty way. He saw the guy lick his lips and before he realized it he was standing right next to the two. The guy saw him immediately pulled away from Ethan. He wasn't sure what sort of look he had on his face but as long as it got this guy away from his friend he didn't care.

"Benny!" Ethan said happily and then glomped onto his arm. The guy gave Benny a weak glare and walked off.

"Hey buddy." Benny said. He turned to his friend who let go of his arm only to wrap his arms around his neck. "Uh hi?"

"You came!" Ethan said. He then pressed up against Benny so his lips were next to Benny's ear and said in a purring voice, "I can make you come a different way."

Benny felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. He saw Sarah out of the corner of his eye with her hand covering her mouth in horror or shock. He couldn't really tell because his friend just said probably the most sexual thing he had ever heard his friend say. He jolted when he felt two hands grab his butt and didn't think his eyes could get any wider.

"Ethan!" Benny gasped scandalously. He grabbed his friend's hands and removed them from his behind earning a pout from the boy.

"Fine. Then you do me." Ethan said as he grabbed Benny's hands and placed them on his butt. Benny felt like he was going to faint from to much shock to his system. He had to get away from his friend because he couldn't handle this. He reflexively gave a squeeze, which earned him a sexy groan, which made his brain short circuit.

Sarah watched the exchange in an awed stupor. The kind of awe as you watched a train run into a stalled car on the tracks. It was horrific but fascinating. She jumped at the groan Ethan let out and practically saw Benny's soul leave his body so she figured she should step in.

"Ethan." Sarah said as she grabbed the boy's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled while nuzzling Benny's neck. It would have been kind of sweet if the situation wasn't so weird. She grabbed Ethan's wrist and pulled his and Benny's hand away from his butt making the boy frown. "Come on Ethan." Sarah said.

"Why?" Ethan asked trying to tug his hand free.

"Let's go somewhere more... private." Sarah said wincing at the wording but it worked. Ethan dropped Benny's hands and almost wrapped his arms around her, if it wasn't for her vampiric speed. "Follow me." She started walking and let the drunk boy drape an arm over her shoulder. That wasn't too bad and she was hoping he would stay like that because she really didn't want to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" Erica said in an 'you have got to be kidding me' tone. "You have a party going on and you have that geek draped over you." Ethan's arm dropped from her shoulder. Sarah was hoping that that meant the boy was becoming less drunk but instead he just sauntered over to Erica.

"You are absolutely right." Ethan said making Erica look at him confused. "This is a party and we should all be having fun." Erica's jaw dropped as Ethan purred the word fun while at the same time rolling his hips. Sarah just slapped her forehead.

"Ethan, you're supposed to follow me." Sarah said walking up to them. Ethan winked at her.

"Erica can join." Ethan stated. Sarah just balked and shook her head. Erica was less than amused. She grabbed Ethan and bared her fangs at him.

"You have a death wish more than usual geek boy." Erica said practically hissing. Ethan just blinked at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as he started to grin.

"The green in your eyes when you vamp out really brings out how beautiful you are and your fangs just make you really cute." Ethan said.

"If this is a joke!" Erica snarled.

"How can I joke about someone as gorgeous as you?" Ethan said seriously. Erica let go of Ethan and looked at Sarah who was blinking rapidly and shaking her head. Sarah grabbed Ethan before he could hug Erica or do anything else inappropriate. He pouted at her.

"What the hell?" Erica asked Sarah as Ethan's attention was caught by something else.

"He's drunk." Sarah said. "You got off lucky. He short circuited Benny's mind." Sarah glanced back at Benny who was leaning against the wall staring off into space. Erica just shook her head.

"Rory!" Ethan yelled happily as the blond boy appeared next to Erica.

"Hi guys! This party is off the hizzy! Can I get a what what!" Rory said making Sarah roll her eyes and Erica scoff. Ethan just grinned. Sarah let go of Ethan and he immediately headed to Rory but stopped.

"You smell like road kill." Ethan said backing off. Sarah hid her smile. Apparently there are things that can deter drunk Ethan.

"Yeah. Stopped for a snack." Rory said.

"Come on Ethan." Sarah said as she grabbed his wrist and started walking again. He smiled flirtatiously at Erica.

"Wanna come with us?" He said lowly. Erica froze because that voice was actually kind of hot.

"Hey! Don't flirt with my love!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan tilted his head.

"I'd invite you but not until you took a shower and brushed your teeth." Ethan said bluntly. Rory tilted his head in thought.

Before Rory or Erica could say anything Sarah dragged him away. Erica just shook her head and went over to Benny who was still staring into space. Rory followed. He got bored just standing there after a few seconds and after getting shot down for a dance he disappeared. Erica poked Benny who blinked and looked at her.

"What did he do to you?" Erica asked. She was morbidly curious.

"Things..." Benny said gravely. "What did he do to you?"

"Flirted..." Erica said with a confused tone. "I kind of liked it." She raised an eyebrow at the slight glare she got and then smiled in realization. She was about to say something to rile up the boy but Sarah reappeared.

"I got him into the guest bedroom. Hopefully he stays there." Sarah said.

"Did he say anything?" Benny asked.

"Well he asked if Erica was going to join us but I said no." Sarah said noticing Benny's jaw clench. "When I told him I was leaving... I'm not even going to repeat what he said. But then he asked me if I could send you in there." She pointed at Benny. "I swear the way he sounded when he asked for you trumped what he was saying to me while I was leaving."

"I really wanna know what he was saying." Erica said.

"I'm not repeating it. But it could have been in a HBO Original before a sex scene came up." Sarah said shaking her head. Erica's eyebrows shot up.

Benny pushed off the wall and decided to talk to Ethan. This was confusing him. The thought of anything to do with sex and Ethan never crossed his mind. And thinking it in the same sentence should have been weird but instead made him tingly in a good way. But thinking of the boy having sex with someone else made him want to punch that person. So he either had a thing for Ethan or he didn't trust anyone else with Ethan. His thoughts came to a halt when he saw Ethan standing with the guy from earlier. He quickly made his way over when he saw the guy lean in.

"Ethan!" Benny said loudly. The guy's lips landed on Ethan's cheek as Ethan turned to look at him.

"Benny!" Ethan said happily as he tried to pull away but the guy had a hold of his waist.

"Didn't Sarah tell you to stay in that room?" Benny asked as he ignored the guy who was glaring at him, who was from the basketball team, and watched Ethan. Ethan's eyes glowed.

"Were you coming to see me? I'm sorry. I got impatient." Ethan said. "Besides, the party's out here!" Ethan tried to pull away again but the guy wasn't letting up. He frowned at the guy. "You can let go now."

"Your boyfriend left you alone. And I saw you walk off with Sarah." The guy said.

"Dude! I was late!" Benny said defending himself. He didn't refute the boyfriend title though.

"Besides would you rather be with a dork like him or someone like me?" The guy asked with a confident smirk. He gasped in pain at the hard pinch to his side.

"No contest. The dork wins every time." Ethan said as he finally broke free of the guy's hold. He walked into Benny and slid his arm around the taller boy's waist. He nuzzled Benny's shoulder as an arm draped over his shoulder. As he was being led away he didn't see the smug smirk Benny threw at the guy.

Benny was letting Ethan lead the way while he was thinking. He didn't like thinking. Thinking was Ethan's thing. He usually just went for things and see what happened. Unless it was an escape plan for the zombie apocalypse. Or vampire apocalypse. And suddenly he was in a room alone with Ethan who was dragging him over to the bed.

"Whoa E!" Benny said and then grunted when he was thrown on the bed face first. He quickly turned over and sat up but squeaked when Ethan was suddenly straddling his lap. "Uh E?" Benny asked nervously.

"Yes B?" Ethan murmured as he got himself more comfortable on his friend's lap. He then started leaning forward.

"C-can we talk?" Benny stuttered out. He gulped when he felt Ethan's breath on his lips.

"We are talking." Ethan said, his lips barely brushing against Benny's as he spoke.

"You're drunk." Benny blurted out pulling away slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ethan pulled away to look at his face.

"Not as much as I was earlier." Ethan said seriously. Benny stared at his friend, really stared at him.

"You knew there was alcohol." Benny said. He got a nod.

"But I was anxious and you know I tend to drink or eat whatever's in my hand when I'm anxious or nervous." Ethan explained. He frowned and moved to get up but Benny was holding his hips. He tilted his head in question.

"You were coming on to everyone." Benny said in a slight accusing tone.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't get slapped." Ethan said. It was quiet for a few seconds and Ethan started to wiggle making Benny gasp. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Wait. You want to kiss me?" Benny asked. He knew his friend was more sober but obviously not sober enough.

"I've wanted to kiss you since like 7th grade." Ethan admitted.

"7th grade?" Benny asked and Ethan nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course that was 7th grade so a kiss was a big deal. But now I wanna do a lot of other things with you." Ethan said grinning suggestively at his friend.

"As friends?" Benny croaked out. Ethan's grin dropped and he frowned.

"I'd rather be boyfriends than just friends but friends forever, B." Ethan said and then gave him a shy little grin. That grin is what got Benny because it was so Ethan.

Benny brought a hand up to the back of Ethan's neck and tugged him closer. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He gasped at the jolt he got from that kiss and before he could think on it Ethan pushed his lips back onto Benny's. He pulled away making Ethan let out a small whimper and that noise made Benny feel like his body was on fire.

Benny practically attacked Ethan's mouth after that. He had never frenched anyone before but Ethan seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly going by the noises the boy was making. Benny was overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling. He felt like he was drowning but in the best kind of way and then his mind managed to remind him he needed oxygen to breath.

Benny pulled away from Ethan and they both gasped in air. At some point, Benny had rolled over so he was on top of Ethan. Benny took in their position and tried to figure out when that had happened. He then looked at Ethan and felt his pants tighten even more. And what d'ya know? He was hard. That thought didn't keep him from staring at his friend though.

Ethan's hair was mussed up even more, his eyes were hooded, his cheeks had a healthy flush, and his lips were pink and swollen and glistening with saliva. The boy was slightly panting and when he saw Benny watching him he bit his bottom lip while smiling. He grunted when Benny flopped down on him and the taller boy buried his face in the bed over his shoulder.

"Benny?" Ethan asked. Benny said something but the bed muffled it. "What?"

"I said, you're killing me E." Benny whined. Ethan chuckled and then shifted. He sucked in a breath when Benny gasped. "Uhm... sorry." Benny murmured.

"Don't be." Ethan said soothingly. "I'm hard too. But seriously, you're crushing me." Benny quickly rolled off of Ethan making the slighter boy breath deeply.

"You were comfortable." Benny said cheekily. Ethan snorted and then grinned.

"Well you can lay on me again but only if we're naked and doing more than kissing." Ethan said as he turned to face Benny. Benny groaned and hid his face.

"Who are you and where is my shy and awkward Ethan?" Benny asked. Ethan started laughing.

"I'm still me but your's." Ethan said. "You know what they say about alcohol lowering inhibitions."

"Dude. You have no inhibitions at all." Benny said as he turned to face his friend. He was still hard and when he saw Ethan was still hard to he felt himself twitch.

"Yeah but that means you could totally take advantage of that." Ethan said nonchalantly.

"I'd never take advantage of you." Benny said seriously. His heart fluttered at the adoring smile Ethan gave him.

"I know. But I meant you could probably get me to wear a skirt or something and I wouldn't care." Ethan explained. He reached down and unashamedly adjusted himself.

"S-so I could get you to dress like Veronica?" Benny asked squirming a little bit. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"You liked Veronica?" Ethan asked surprised.

''I liked you in the skirt." Benny said. "Rory was wrong about your legs." Ethan winced and rolled on his back.

"Ugh don't mention Rory." Ethan said. Benny laughed. "I almost came onto him earlier." That made Benny abruptly stop laughing. "He smelled like road kill though. It was gross." Ethan gasped as an arm wrapped around him and dragged him across the bed to lay against Benny.

"When we leave, you're not going to flirt with anyone else, are you?" Benny asked staring at Ethan's chest. He missed the loving smile Ethan gave him.

"I'll only flirt with you." Ethan said. Benny raised his eyes to look at him. Ethan leaned up and gave Benny a chaste kiss. "Before this you're the only person I've ever flirted with." Benny raised an eyebrow and Ethan gave a little half shrug. "Successfully flirted with."

"Ah." Benny said in reply as he stroked a thumb up and down Ethan's side. "Are you going to remember all this E?"

"I think so. I feel cognizant." Ethan said.

"If you don't?" Benny asked. Ethan gave him a fragile looking smile that made his stomach clench.

"Then you can either ignore this ever happened or grab me and kiss me." Ethan said. Benny gave him a goofy grin.

"I was gonna do that if you remembered or not." Benny said and leaned down to kiss the boy. One kiss turned into more and before he could roll onto Ethan a voice made him sit up.

"Benny!" Sarah exclaimed shocked at what she saw. She shut the door and stared at the two mussed up boys. "What are you doing?!"

"Uhhh..." Benny said as he looked over at his friend. He frowned when he saw Ethan smiling at Sarah.

"Sarah!" Ethan said happily. He then sidled up to Benny and hugged the boy. He rested his head on Benny's shoulder and smiled wider when an arm was put around him. "Benny and I are boyfriends!" Sarah looked between the two and rolled her eyes.

"Great. Now I have to be mindful of fact that you two might be having sex when I baby sit." Sarah said with frustration.

"We wouldn't do that while Jane was around." Ethan said and felt Benny nod in agreement.

"You aren't upset that I was kissing Ethan?" Benny asked confused. "Wait! Don't tell me this is your room."

"No. This is a guest room. And I know you wouldn't take advantage of Ethan." Sarah said as she leaned against the door.

Benny felt Ethan's head roll a little and looked down to see the boy starting to nod off. He nudged Ethan who gave him a sleepily grumpy look but got him to lay down properly on the bed after kicking off his shoes. Ethan made a grabby motion at him so Benny kicked off his shoes and joined him on the queen sized guest bed, quickly being clung to by his now boyfriend.

"You wanna join us?" Benny asked Sarah as she watched the two. She quirked an eyebrow. "You look like you wanna get away and sometimes its better to get away with friends." She walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Wow. That was actually pretty deep." Sarah said as she kicked off her shoes and lay down next to Ethan, who was out like a light, putting him in the middle.

"I have my moments." Benny said throwing a smile at the girl as Ethan burrowed closer to him. It was as quiet as could be with a party going on right outside the door but it was nice. Benny thought about Sarah's reaction. "You didn't seem surprised that me and Ethan are together."

"Are you though?" Sarah asked curiously as she petted Ethan's hair. Benny didn't like that but he wasn't going to stop the girl.

"He told me to remind him tomorrow if he doesn't remember himself." Benny explained giving Ethan a slight squeeze, which made the boy hum and rub his cheek against him. Benny smiled fondly.

"And I'm not that surprised because remember when Ethan had been hexed and he saw all of us as dead and the only way he could break it was to find something stronger than fear?" Sarah asked.

"And we had a moment?" Benny asked. Sarah nodded.

"I hope I don't have to point out what is stronger than fear to you." Sarah said teasingly.

"No. I know. But he was holding both our hands." Benny mumbled.

"So he could love both of us but there are different kinds of love." Sarah said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah but true love is all powerful." Benny said. Sarah giggled and gave him a look. He blushed and ducked down to hide his face in Ethan's hair.

"Considering how much he came on to you tonight, I'm pretty sure you're the one he wants." Sarah said. She kissed Ethan's cheek then sat up. "I may be loved by him but it pales in comparison to what you two have." She then put her shoes on and headed towards the door.

"You can stay longer. I'm not mad you kissed my boyfriend." Benny said jokingly making Sarah smile.

"It is my party and I should be out there. Were Ethan's parents expecting him home tonight?" Sarah asked.

"He's gonna sleep over at my house. I have grandma's car." Benny said she nodded.

"Well when you're ready to go I'll help you." Sarah said. Benny nodded and watched the door shut behind her.

"See why I had a crush on her?" Ethan mumbled against him.

"Knew you weren't asleep." Benny said.

"M'comfy." Ethan slurred while squirming against him.

"We should get going." Benny said. He was startled when Ethan suddenly sat up.

"We'll go after we've gotten to dance. And one dance with Sarah. And then a dance with all you guys." Ethan said. Benny blinked at him but started to grin. Usually he was the one that wanted to dance and he had to drag Ethan into it but this makes it so much easier.

"Deal only if you sleep next to me in my bed tonight. And more kissing!" Benny said. Ethan gave him a quick kiss and rolled off the bed.

"Those are all a given, B." Ethan said as he put his shoes back on. Benny started to and then sat up and pointed.

"Oh! And you wear a skirt." Benny said. Ethan gave him a look that said no. "You said I could talk you into a skirt."

"Yeah but I'm more sober. Besides I don't want to wear a skirt while dancing with everyone." Ethan said.

"What? No! I meant when we're alone." Benny said and then waggled his eyebrows. Ethan made an oh face and then looked at Benny thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Ethan said making Benny jump for joy. "Now lets dance!"

* * *

><p>AN: I have recently really gotten into MBSaV and I've fallen for the Bethan pairing, which was completely accidental but so many good fanfics made me love it. This is just an interpretation of what I think Ethan would be like drunk. I don't like alcohol and I don't encourage underage drinking. I have a few other fics I wrote but they're just oneshots. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Party 2 The Next Day

* * *

><p>Ethan woke up feeling warm and cozy but that quickly turned into groggy and head achey when he moved a little. He groaned and brought a hand up to his head as he squinted his eyes open. He realized he was in Benny's room, which is normal, but he was on Benny's bed. Benny was lying next to him sleeping peacefully. Ethan didn't care. He just shut his eyes and willed the headache away.<p>

After a few minutes of his head still hurting he figured he needed aspirin. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. He was about to get up but a hand snaked around his waist.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy Benny asked.

"Head hurts." Ethan said pathetically. He didn't fight as Benny gently pulled him back down. He didn't care about the arms holding him. He heard Benny murmur something and when fingertips gently brushed against his temple his headache was gone. "Wha?"

"Remember when Grandma had me clean the attic? I kept hitting my head. Got lots of practice with headache reducing spells." Benny explained as he ran his hand through Ethan's hair. He was waiting for the other boy to react to their situation. Especially considering what happened at Sarah's party. He was hoping for a positive reaction or at least acknowledgement that it had happened.

"So my brain won't melt, right?" Ethan asked teasingly as he enjoyed the hand petting his hair. He then tensed up as he finally realized his situation. He was in Benny's bed, wearing only his boxers, and his best friend was cuddling him. Benny was wearing a shirt though. And hopefully pajama bottoms.

"Ethan?" Benny asked hesitantly as he felt the boy tense up. He didn't release his hold but he did stop petting Ethan's hair.

"I'm in your bed." Ethan stated. "I've never slept in your bed when I sleep over."

"Are you starting to have a freak out?" Benny asked slowly.

"I..." Ethan started but stopped. He wasn't starting to have a freak out. Actually he didn't feel panicked at all. He was just trying to figure out how he got to this point. "No."

"Good." Benny said. Ethan turned to look at him.

"How exactly did I end up here? And only in my boxers?" Ethan asked. Benny frowned at him and crinkled his forehead in worry. Ethan hated that look on Benny.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Benny asked. He felt himself on the edge of freaking out but Ethan seemed pretty relaxed given the situation so he'd wait to see if a freak out was warranted.

"Dancing?" Ethan questioned. "Piggyback ride?"

"Yeah! We danced but you were tired so I gave you a piggyback ride to the car." Benny replied. "You fell asleep on the way and you wouldn't wake up when we got here so I carried you up here and dropped you on the bed. Now I did take your pants off because those aren't comfortable to sleep in." Benny glanced down at Ethan's bare chest and was confused about that. "I don't know about your shirt though."

"Okay..." Ethan said. He turned to stare at the ceiling and his eyes widened when memories from last night flashed in his mind.

"E? You okay? Did you have a vision?" Benny said when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Uhm. So Sarah's party." Ethan started. He could feel a blush coming on as he intensely kept staring at the ceiling. "Things happened."

"Yeeeeeess? A lot of things happened." Benny said trying to prompt Ethan to keep going.

"Big things." Ethan said.

"... Bad things?" Benny asked scared of the answer but jumped when Ethan quickly whipped his head to look at him.

"No no no!" Ethan quickly said. He saw Benny's lips twitch and then the boy's lips stretched into a grin making him grin.

"Geez E, you had me worried." Benny said. He saw the cute grin Ethan was giving him and didn't even hesitate leaning forward and kissing the boy. It was just a chaste kiss but the second kiss was longer. He wanted to deepen the kiss but Ethan pushed him away.

"Dude." Benny whined.

"Dude, I have the worst morning breath ever." Ethan said as he placed a hand over his mouth. "I don't think you want to taste that. I don't even want to taste it." Ethan squirmed out of Benny's arms and got up to make his way to the bathroom. He already had his own toothbrush at Benny's house.

Benny just folded his arms behind his head as he waited for Ethan to come back. This felt a little too good to be true. He brought a hand up and pinched his arm, which hurt so this wasn't a dream.

Ethan got back and saw Benny staring at the ceiling very intensely. He was holding a note that had been stuck to the bedroom door. Grandma Weir went to a plant show and wouldn't be back until evening. He dropped the note on Benny, which startled the boy and looked on the floor for his missing shirt.

"So, house to ourselves. I wonder what we should do." Benny said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my shirt." Ethan said. He heard Benny laugh and looked at the boy who was pointing across the room. His shirt had draped itself over Benny's computer.

"You're taking this reeeeeaaaaaaalllyyy well." Benny said. Ethan looked at him questionably.

"You want me to freak out?" Ethan asked as he sat on the bed instead of getting his shirt.

"No. I guess I was just waiting for the worst case scenario to happen." Benny said. He then grabbed Ethan and dragged him down on top of him. He got an exasperated look but waggled his eyebrows in response and then kissed the boy. They only broke apart because Benny's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Food?" Ethan asked.

"Foooood!" Benny said happily giving Ethan another quick kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to write a fic. I don't know if I'll put another part to this. I think my flame for writing this pairing is fading out but I still have other oneshot fics to put up.

I know this is a small fandom and I just wanted to contribute to it. Thanks for reading. ^.^


End file.
